eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It should not be confused with any take of Advantage Audio Fall Sound, nor SKYWALKER, WHISTLE - SHORT, DESCENDING WHISTLE. Info * First recorded: 1939 * Creator: Fred McAlpin * Owner: MGM Cartoon Studio (1939-1957), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas, (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: December 9, 1939 * First heard: Peace on Earth * Area used: Worldwide It was originally an MGM sound effect which made its debut in Peace on Earth in 1939, but was sparingly used (and only used when necessary) during the 40's and early 50's era of MGM cartoons, until after its use in the 1955 nominated cartoon Good Will To Men directed and produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Since then, Hanna and Barbera used it as MGM's trademark falling whistle sound in the Tom & Jerry and Droopy Dog shorts in CinemaScope from 1955-1958. After the MGM cartoon studio shut down, they took the sound to their animation studio "Hanna-Barbera Productions" (along with several other MGM cartoon sounds) and used the sound as their trademark in most of their cartoons since 1957, from which the sound made its way to other studios in the 1960's. Trivia Today, it's currently used as one of the more commonly used falling whistle cartoon sound heard in media today (namely Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes), although it's not used too often in Japanese anime (with a few exceptions like ''PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation, Mirmo De Pon, and Girls Bravo). In the 2010’s, many people worldwide protested that this sound needs to be removed from media due to its overusage and annoyance, but the president at Sound Ideas declined that proposal due to its popularity and superiority. Similar Variations * HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Falling Whistle, from the HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition) sound effect library Used In TV Shows 'NOTE: '''Don't expect this sound effect to be in every TV show; not all Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, or Disney Channel shows use this falling sound. * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * 100 Things to Do Before High School * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Action League Now! * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series, Ruby-Spears episodes) * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * The Angry Beavers * Animaniacs (Heard twice in "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam" and once "Back in Style.") * Atom Ant * The Baby Huey Show * Beany and Cecil (Heard once in "Beany and Cecil Meet Billy the Squid.") * Bear Behaving Badly * Between the Lions (Heard often in the Cliff Hanger segments where Cliff Hanger falls down, twice in "Touching the Moon" when Queen Oona Cartoon falls and Leona falls into the lagoon, and once in "Bobby the Hopping Robot" after Bobby jumps through the ceiling.) * Big Hero 6: The Series * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bonkers * Brain Stew * Breadwinners * Brum and Friends (Heard once in "Work in Progress.") * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (Heard once in the 1986 intro.) * Casper and the Angels * CatDog (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in "????") * CB Bears * Chowder * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Crocadoo * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dennis the Menace * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Disney's House of Mouse * Dog City * Dragon Tales * Droopy, Master Detective * DuckTales * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Eek! The Cat * The Emperor's New School * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fievel's American Tails * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Garfield and Friends * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Goof Troop * Go Jetters * The Great Grape Ape Show * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hercules: The Animated Series * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (Used in several episodes, often comically used for characters and objects) * Histeria! * Hong Kong Phooey * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inch High, Private Eye * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * Kissyfur * Krypto the Superdog * The Littles * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Kwicky Koala Show * Lazytown * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Linus the Lionhearted * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (Heard once in the 1988 intro.) * The Magic School Bus * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Malcolm in the Middle (Heard once in "Flashback.") (Heard from the living room TV.) * Marsupilami * The Mask: Animated Series * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Swimmin’ Hole.") * Mickey Mouse Works * Morph (Heard once in "Cake", "Portable Hole", "Hiccups", "The Kite", "Rocket" and "Portable Portals.") * The Muppet Show * Microscopic Milton * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once, in a 8+ pitch, in "Infectious Personality" as Tuck Carbunkle falls) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries * The New Yogi Bear Show * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Penguins of Madagascar (Heard once in "Popcorn Panic".) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Cat Show".) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Pickle and Peanut * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show * Pound Puppies (1986) * The Powerpuff Girls (Includes sometimes in a lower pitch for earlier episodes) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Professor Proofed.") * Puppy Dog Pals * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Rainbow Brite * Raw Toonage * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Robotboy * Robot Chicken (typically used in Hanna-Barbera parody skits) * Rocko's Modern Life * Roger Ramjet * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Samurai Jack (Heard once in EPISODE IV. Also heard in a low pitch once EPISODE XXV and twice in EPISODE XXIII) * Saturday Supercade * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Secret Squirrel * Shaun the Sheep * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Shopkins Shorts * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Midnight Snack," "The Visitor" and "Ducks on Ice.") * Sky Commanders * The Smurfs * Snoopy in Space * Sofia the First * SOS Croco * The Spacebots * Special Agent Oso * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Secret Box" as the box falls toward Spongebob, captioned as "( whizzing... )" and "The Good Krusty Name" as Spongebob's blimp w/Patrick's biplane falls down, barely audible as various whistles are mixed.) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Strawberry Shortcake * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Super Duper Sumos * Superman: The Animated Series (Heard once when a wall falls toward Mr. Mxyzptlk) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Talespin * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Timon & Pumbaa (Used heavily.) * Tiny Toon Adventures (Heard once in "Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow" and "Little Cake of Horrors.") * Tom and Jerry Tales * Taz-Mania * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Top Cat * T.O.T.S. (Heard once in "Panda Excess.") * Toxic Crusaders * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Mish Mash Missouri Dash.") * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon (also heard once in a high pitch in "Pfish and Chip in: 'Short Phuse'") * Where Is Warehouse Mouse? (Heard once in "Can Can't.") * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Pen is Flightier than the Sword" in a high pitch) * WordWorld (Heard once in "Dog Wants to Play Ball.") * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Perfecto Party" as Walden and Marshmallow Lasagna land into table, and "Mr Cool" as Balloons and Finish Line falls knocked over Walden) * The Wuzzles * Xena: Warrior Princess (throughout the show, it's used on objects and characters) *Yo Yogi! * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt TV Specials * Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) * Liberty and the Littles (1986) * Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) (slows down at end) * Nick's Thanksgiving Fest (1989) * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) * You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) Movies * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Heard once when Blue Bird falls in the background after getting kicked by Red Bird.) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard as a pile of water balloons fall on Principal Krupp; Captain Underpants is about to fall onto the bank robbers after George and Harold burst an ape-shaped balloon; someone just throw a house away; Captain Underpants falls behind the Jerome Horwitz Elementary students after his cape is just ripped.) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * The Croods (2013) * Despicable Me (2010) (Heard as a launched squid falls and Vector falls off of Gru's rocket.) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Duck Duck Goose (2018) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Flintstones (1994) * Flushed Away (2006) (Heard as Spike falls into the can; The Toad throws Spike and Whitey to retrieve the cable; Spike falls into the junk box after using the fake cable instead of The Toad's own.) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * The Grinch (2018) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Here Come the Littles (1985) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) (Heard briefly as Sid falls toward the lava.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Heard as an asteroid hits at the bottom of mountain rage in Buck's story; Granny falls from the dromaeosaurs after being punched by Gavin preceded by Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: LONG STRETCH AND RELEASE 01 and Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING.) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) (Heard once, briefly, after the tank begins to fall off a ledge, and earlier from a launched car from the tank at +12 pitch.) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) * The Little Rascals (1994) (Low Volume) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) (Heard as Yosemite Sam on fire flies over Damian Drake's car while Bugs Bunny mistakes him for a shooting rocket.) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * The Lorax (2012) (Heard twice as a boulder lands onto the Once-Ler's bed in the waterfall; some saliva falls onto the Once-Ler's face.) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Minions (2015) (Heard as Scarlett drops an anvil on the Minions in a fantasy.) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 (2009) * Open Season 3 (2011) (Heard twice as a pear falls in front of Doug; during the end credits, Boog dives onto the river.) * Over the Hedge (2006) (Heard as Vincent's wheelcart falls on Gladys Sharp's car.) * The Pagemaster (1994) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Heard as a kite falls before it lets go of Charlie Brown.) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Rio 2 (2014) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Smallfoot (2018) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) (A whistle nearly identical to this was heard in "The Smurfs" 2011 film.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) (Heard as Brainy Smurf falls onto Hefty Smurf's arms after his surfboard malfunctions preceded by Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY; a mouse drops an ice ball on Gargamel; the bridge falls while being damaged; Gargamel, Arazel and Monty fly from Gargamel's lair.) * Space Jam (1996) (Heard as Michael Jordan lands into the Looney Tunes world followed by Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, MEDIUM 01; a basketball falls on top of Daffy Duck.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Heard once when Woody falling from a shelf on Buster.) * UglyDolls (2019) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) (Heard as Pooh throws a honey jar onto Owl in the hole; Piglet and Tigger falling into the whole may be mistaken for a slide whistle slump) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Zapped (2014) Shorts * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * Barney Bear (Heard once in "The Bear and The Hare," "Barney's Hungry Cousin," and "Half-Pint Palomino.") * Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches) (1968) (Short) * Chimp and Zee (1968) (Short) * The ChubbChubbs (2002) (Shorts) * Cool Cat (1967) (Short) * DC Super Hero Girls * Disney Fairies * Droopy Dog * Fiesta Fiasco (1967) (Short) * Flash in the Pain (2016) (Shorts) * Go Away Stowaway (1967) (Short) * Good Will to Men (1955) (Heard for motar shells, including when the preacher whistles to mimic it, in various pitches and similar whistles of air.) * Hippydrome Tiger (1968) (Short) * Hocus Pocus Pow Wow (1968) (Short) * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "1967-1968 cartoons" only.) * MGM Cartoons * Once Upon a Mouse (1981) (Short) * Peace on Earth (1939) (Debut, used at least once or twice) * Ren Höek & Stimpy: Big House Blues (1990) * Rodent to Stardom (1967) (Short) * Skyscraper Caper (1968) (Short) * Speedy Ghost to Town (1967) (Short) * Tokyo Mater (2008) (Short) * Tom & Jerry (Often heard in the mid-50's Hanna and Barbera era cartoons, and in some Chuck Jones era cartoons in lower pitches.) Commercials Chile: * Calvistop (2019) Peru: * Calvistop (2019) UK: * Cadbury - Cadbury Land (1998) USA: * Brain Warp (1996) * Domino's - Dr. Cravin Strikes Back (1998) * Plymouth Commercials - Road Runner (1968-1969) * Trix Commercial: Fruitiest (2000) Live Events * LIVE from Hot Wheels City! | Hot Wheels Video Games PC: * Animaniacs Game Pack (1997) (Video Game) (Heard in the "Baloney's Balloon Bop" game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) Nintendo 64: * Mischief Makers (Heard every time Marina falls from a great height.) Nintendo Gamecube: * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Sega Dreamcast: * Sonic Adventure Sony PlayStation: * Skullmonkeys (1998) (Video Game) Game Boy Advance: * Gakuen Alice: Dokidoki Fushigi Taiken (Heard in very bad quality.) Nintendo DS: * Aura-Aura Climber (Heard every time Aura-Aura falls.) * Yoshi's Island DS Online: * Bartender: The Right Mix Promos * Toon Disney - Hercules Promo (2003) * Toon Disney: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Promo (2003) * Zoog Disney Promos Bumpers * Cartoon Network Bumpers (1995) * Cartoon Network Station ID: "Secret Squirrel - Grappling Hook" * Fox Kids Bumper (1994) Teasers * Lilo & Stitch: Beauty and the Beast (2002) (Teasers) Trailers * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) (Trailers) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Trailers) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) (Trailers)|Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) (Trailers) * The Grinch (2018) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Beauty and the Beast teaser trailer.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (Trailers) (Heard in a low volume in the 2007 DVD trailer.) * Pixar Short Films Collection: Volume 1 (2007) (Trailers) * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers)|Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) (unknown trailer version number) * The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) * UglyDolls (2019) (Trailers) TV Spots * A Goofy Movie (1995) (TV Spots) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (TV Spots) * Return to Neverland (2002) (TV Spots) * UglyDolls (2019) (TV Spots) Previews * Scooby-Doo Meets the Harlem Globetrotters Preview (2001) * Winnie the Pooh VHS Promos (Heard once in the "Playtime Videos Promo.") Other Media * Hanna-Barbera: Cartoon Sound FX (1994) (Other Media) * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) Theme Parks * Mickey's ToonTown (Heard in an area where you push down on a liver, and the fireworks are heard bursting.) * Muppet*Vision 3D (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show" only.) * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (Theme Parks) Home Videos * Golden Book Video (Heard once in "Golden Jungle Tales" and "3 Richard Scarry Tales.") * Sesame Street - Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs (1998) * Sing a Song with Tigger (2000) (Heard during the song "Round my family tree.") * Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures (1996) (Heard twice in the intro.) YouTube Videos * Bandana Dee Sweet Danger (2016) (Shorts) * Cayby's Comic Frenzy Volume 2, by Cayby J aka Cayby Two (Heard in a Rugratsplosion skit) * davemadson's Videos (especially commonly LT Intro Bloopers.) (Heard when someone falls.) * If Video Games were in Minecraft 2, by JerryandHarry (Heard in Angry Birds skit) * If Video Games were in Minecraft 4, by JerryandHarry (Heard in Learn to Fly skit) * Minecraft Parody - EMOJI MOVIE! - (Minecraft Animation), by Minute Minecraft Parodies (Only the first few seconds are heard when High Five falls.) * Minecraft Trolling: Fake Chunk Error, by JerryandHarry (Heard in the Nether skit) * Moon Of Darkness, by The Classic Dreamer * Puyo Puyo Animation Karma, by Luna PrincessNinjato * Joe & Jon Plays - Ren & Stimpy Time Warp (SNES) * Smosh's Shut Up Cartoon Videos (Heard in the opening logo.) * SSSniperWolf has been known to occasionally use this sound in skits as well as in her GTA 5 videos when someone or something falls from a great height. * YTP - Oswald the Unlucky Rabbit, by Simbaholic (Heard in 4x speed when it turns upside down and Oswald falls upside down off the Universal earth logo.) * YTP Tennis Round 23 - POE Heroes are ready to defeat Gree Dalek (Heard twice, First Gree Dalek gets thrown into the Looney Tunes Intro rings after gets beaten up, Second, Kirby falls after fart floating trick up in the sky.) Anime Note: The sound isn't used too often in anime, with a few exceptions if the H-B sounds are heavily used. * Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Heard once in the OVA.) * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in a deleted scene.) * Girls Bravo * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Heard once in Episode 13.) * Manga Nippon Mukashi Banashi (Low Pitched) * Mirmo De Pon * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation (Used heavily.) * Spider Riders Image Gallery * ''Main article: Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN/Image Gallery Audio Samples